Le pardon
by boulouzou
Summary: En ce début de l'année 1923, Sarah O'Brien est rentrée de son séjour des Indes. Elle souhaite reconstruire sa vie et réparer son passé. Arrivera-t-elle à refaire sa vie ? Les choses vont-elles se passer comme elle les avaient prévues ? Parallèlement, Cora, va-t-elle découvrir où se trouve Sarah. Vont-elles se réunir ? Ces destins vont-ils un jour se croiser ?
1. Sur la route des Indes Partie I

« Le pardon »

Résumé : En ce début de l'année 1923, Sarah O'Brien est rentrée de son séjour des Indes. Elle souhaite reconstruire sa vie et réparer son passé. Arrivera-t-elle à refaire sa vie ? Les choses vont-elles se passer comme elle les avaient prévues ?

Parallèlement, Cora s'inquiète pour sa fille, Edith. Et va-t-elle découvrir où se trouve Sarah. Vont-elles se réunir ? Ces destins vont-ils un jour se croiser ?

* * *

**Note d'auteure : Voici le Tome II de ma série de Downton Abbey Univers Alternatif Saga, le Tome II commence en 1923, après le prequel des 20 premiers chapitres du « battement de cœur ». **

**Cette histoire est centrée sur le personnage de Sarah O'Brien, sur le pardon, la rédemption, les dettes à payer, le passé tumultueux, refaire sa vie après un lourd passé.**

**L'histoire commencera par une note T mais finira probablement par la note M.**

**Cette histoire sera également centrée sur une relation entre deux femmes. Ce sera également une romance Cora/O'Brien.**

**Certaines définitions ou descriptions de l'inde proviennent de mes recherches sur Google.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sur la route des Indes Partie I

_Janvier 1923_

Sarah O'Brien était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit. Une minuscule pièce et sombre. Beaucoup plus petite que ce qu'elle avait été habituée à Downton. Car, en effet, sa chambre en Angleterre était beaucoup plus grande et confortable qu'ici.

Sarah était en train de faire son sac, en mettant dans son sac tous ses vêtements et possessions, ne prenant pas la peine de les ranger et les plier soigneusement et méticuleusement. Elle les jetait en boule.

Sarah était en train de penser à ce qu'avait été sa vie en Inde au début de ce voyage. Elle était en train de récapituler, de trier ses pensées, ses sensations, ses espérances et ses projets pour l'avenir, le sens de sa vie. Ses mauvaises pensées et ses bonnes pensées, l'écoulement de ses pensées et de coudre et découvrir, avec des minuscules fils d'or brodant son cheminement de pensées.

S'aurait dû être une belle aventure, une expérience enrichissante et romanesque à la place c'était devenu un désastre…

* * *

Sarah est partie de Downton sans plus jamais y revenir, elle s'était faite cette promesse, ne plus arriver dans un endroit où elle avait été la servante pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, ne plus venir dans un endroit où elle était indésirable et détestée, ne plus être dans une maison ou son meilleur ami était devenu son ennemi… Non, elle ne voulait pas être dans un endroit aussi néfaste et aussi toxique.

Les Indes avaient été une super opportunité pour ouvrir son champ de vision et d'expertise, ses horizons et son monde. Et Susan MacClare avait été gentille et courtoise avec elle, lui donnait une super opportunité et une véritable chance de refaire sa vie.

Pendant son voyage, elle avait vu le jour se lever par la vitre crasseuse de sa voiture de troisième classe, et la mer et l'horizon bleuté à travers le hublot de sa cabine de troisième classe et quand Sarah avait l'occasion de monter sur le pont réservé aux personnes de son rang pour pouvoir humer, respirer un peu d'air frais et respirer l'atmosphère salé qu'apportait l'océan.

Sarah était arrivée aux Indes, la mousson avait été présente aux cours des mois de la saison des pluies, mais après quelques semaines d'inondation, de boue boueuse et de route crasseuse, le soleil et la chaleur avaient trouvés sa place sur les toits blancs de Bombay.

Quand Sarah était arrivée elle fut accueillie par le chauffeur qui était venu la récupérer au port, et l'avait conduite à la maison résidentielle des Flintshire.

Susan l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, réellement soulagée et heureuse de la voir.

Susan avait réservé les billets de train et de bateau à Sarah pour qu'elle puisse voyager en toute tranquillité et qu'elle n'ait pas à se soucier de l'argent. Cela avait été un geste, une grande générosité et une grande bonté.

Susan avait renvoyé quelques semaines auparavant sa propre femme de chambre, Wilkins, qu'elle ne supportait plus et dont elle ne supportait plus la compagnie, ni même la conversation, la vue et tout simplement n'était plus des êtres à laquelle s'entendre l'une et l'autre.

Wilkins était devenue particulièrement désagréable, pour cause la chaleur, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une femme particulièrement agréable, elle le devenait de plus en plus davantage au fils des semaines, et Susan ne supportait pas et trouver intolérable ce manque de comportement.

Après le renvoi de Wilkins, Susan fut sans femme de chambre et l'intendante de la maison fit office de femme de chambre en attendant l'arrivée de Sarah O'Brien.

C'était durant le voyage de la famille Crawley à Dunegale, quelques mois plus tôt, Susan et Sarah avaient fait plus humble connaissance avec un certain approfondissement.

Sarah avait proposé à Susan de vouloir la coiffer comme Cora. C'était ainsi que commença leur relation.

En effet, Susan avait convoité la coiffure, perfectionniste et de beaux cheveux brun bouclés et soigneux de Cora, elle souhaite avoir la même apparence, pour se sentir belle et bien dans sa peau et dans son corps.

Leurs conversations commencèrent en partant du principe de la coiffure et dévia sur d'autres sujets de mode et de stylisme.

Quand Sarah retourna à Downton Abbey, Susan se sentit seule, dépaysée, inutile, déracinée et mélancolique du départ de comme Susan aimait et avait commencée comme une pointe d'amitié, comme elle ose espérer le croire.

Susan prit, alors, la décision d'écrire à Sarah… Et par le plus grand des hasards, de chance et aussi d'étonnement Sarah lui répondit, une correspondance commença alors….

Susan disait à Sarah, en ajoutant qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de manipulation, de chantage ou alors d'essayer de l'embaucher, qu'elle était triste depuis qu'elle était partie et se sentait seule et incomprise. Et lui demandait l'autorisation pour continuer cette correspondance.

Sarah fut tentée de parler de tout ceci à Cora, finalement ne le fit pas cela aurait servi à rien, sauf à l'inquiéter, à y mettre une objection, des doutes, une certaine jalousie ou peut-être même des accès de colère. Ou à écrire à Susan pour lui donner une leçon de bien séance, des règles de vie entre un maître et un serviteur ou encore lui demandait pourquoi parlait-elle à Sarah.

Et Cora aurait pu être triste, la tristesse se serait accumulée la mélancolie de perdre une compagne intime.

Sarah écrivit à Susan pour lui parler des Indes, de la vie à Downton, lui donner son opinion sur les tristesses de Susan, sa mélancolie.

Et un jour Susan écrivit une lettre, une lettre étrange, semée de tristesse, de mélancolie, d'angoisse et d'un fantôme de question qui n'était pas vraiment là mais que Sarah pouvait ressentir : Voulez-vous venir avec moi en Inde ?

Une autre fois Susan s'était plainte dans une de ses lettres, combien elle ne supportait pas la chaleur de l'Inde, Wilkins, combien la compagnie de sa fille, Rose, lui manquait.

Sarah avait souhaité en parler avec Cora mais en douta, fallait-il l'inquiéter ? La blesser avec un départ, Sarah se souvenait combien Cora avait été meurtrie quand il eut une rumeur selon laquelle Sarah quittait Cora. Elle ne voulait pas la blesser à nouveau, et d'ailleurs, Sarah avait été elle-même blessée.

Sarah aurait voulu lui en parler, par au moins se débarrasser et se déchargeait du fardeau que connaissait la mélancolie de Susan, car après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Mais il y avait une menace sur Sarah, la menace de son futur, et probablement, un renvoi si Bates parlait du savon.

Et Sarah aimait plus que tout Cora elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, ou au moins lui faire encore plus de mal. Et finalement cela n'en valait pas la peine d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Sarah voulait accepter l'offre de Susan, et c'était une super opportunité de voyager, de découvrir le monde.

Depuis que Sarah était enfant, elle voulait partir en voyage découvrir le monde et d'autres cultures autres que la sienne

Et un autre jour, Susan envoya les billets pour l'inde à Sarah, un cadeau et une bénédiction pour Sarah. Un cadeau de grande générosité.

« Chère O'Brien, vous voilà enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter et à m'impatienter. » Dit Susan en accueillant Sarah dans le hall d'entrée, une fois qu'elles furent seules.

Susan enroula son bras autour des épaules de Sarah et la conduisit jusqu'à son salon. Elle s'assit tandis que Sarah resta debout.

« Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? J'imagine que vous avez remis votre démission à Lady Grantham, comment a-t-elle réagit en apprenant votre départ ? »

« Mon voyage c'est bien passé, c'était très agréable. Mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment avoué à Lady Grantham que je m'en allais, je suis partie juste comme ça, Je n'ai pas osé lui dire de vive voix que je partais. »

Susan était légèrement incrédule et stupéfaite de la révélation de Sarah, elle croyait sincèrement qu'elle aurait prévenu de son départ, elle était sous le choc, Cora allait certainement lui en parler, il y aurait des retombées sur elle. Ils allaient l'accuser d'avoir voler les services d'une femme de chambre, elle serait s'en doute attaquée de toutes parts, mise en faute.

Susan serait en faute et, déjà que pas beaucoup de monde avait une haute opinion d'elle, il y aurait une bonne occasion pour la calomnier.

Mais après tout c'était la décision de Sarah, c'était elle qui avait voulu venir, et qui avait accepté la proposition de Susan. Sarah était libre d'accepter n'importe quel poste si elle le voulait, elle n'était pas rattachée à Cora ou à Susan.

Ce serait vraiment injuste si elle était mise en faute.

« J'imagine que vous reviendrez à son service après notre séjour des Indes ? » Susan s'imaginait que Sarah reviendrait très volontiers au service de Cora, après tout il n'y avait pas eu de démission officielle, alors peut-être y avait-il des chances pour que Sarah revienne aux cotés de Cora.

Après tout Susan n'était pas la maîtresse de rêve, Cora était beaucoup plus douce et gentille et accueillante que Susan, Sarah préférait de loin être aux côtés de son ancienne maitresse et c'était juste provisoire le poste en Indes, c'était pour ouvrir son champ d'expérience.

« Je ne pense pas que je serais encore la bienvenue après mon geste, alors je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, si vous me le permettez, je pourrais rester à votre service ou dans un autre cas j'irai vivre ailleurs. »

Susan hocha la tête en signe d'accord sur son avis.

« On verra cela plus tard, je vous tiendrai au courant si jamais je reçois une lettre de Cora ou bien de Rose. Lord Flintshire est persuadé que j'en ai parlé avec Cora avent et que tout a été mis en place et organiser pour votre arrivée. Mais je ne vous blâme pas, faites ce que vous voulez, mais il ne faudra pas lui en parler. »

Sarah s'était imaginée que Susan serait furieuse d'apprendre que Sarah était partie sans référence, sans donner son avis, loin de son ancienne maîtresse comme une lâche et une voleuse dans la nuit sans aucun signe de loyauté pour Cora. Mais à son étonnement et soulagement Susan ne le fut pas.

Après cet entretien, Susan demanda à un domestique, d'origine Indienne, habillé d'une robe blanche de coton, de lui montrer sa chambre.

C'était une petite pièce, les murs sombres et en bois ne donnaient aucun charme à la pièce qui était déjà lugubre, il y avait tout de même une fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur l'extérieur de la propriété, avec une vue sur les habitations de Bombay.

Il y avait un bureau avec un bol de toilette et une carafe d'eau pour faire sa toilette, Sarah en respira de soulagement, car à peine arrivée sur le sol Indien, Sarah sentait et avait discerné l'humidité et l'air chaud collant dans l'atmosphère. Et une toilette ne serait pas du luxe, et serait la bienvenue, jamais Sarah n'avait eu autant envie d'une douche complète que maintenant.

Le matelas du lit était dur et pas du tout confortable, aux fils des semaines Sarah le trouva intolérable et inconfortable bien que sa première nuit à Bombay, malgré sa grande fatigue elle n'avait pas bien dormit.

Elle s'était attendue à dormir profondément et a fermé les yeux tout de suite après que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller, mais n'en fut rien. Alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit simple avec les draps blancs croquants qui sentaient l'amidon et manquaient de familiarité, et de toute façon des draps trop encombrants et une épaisseur de trop pour ce pays

Le lendemain à son réveil avait été pire que tout.

La relation de Sarah O'Brien avec les autres domestiques de la maison était bien meilleure qu'avec les personnes du personnel de Downton.

Déjà le personnel était réduit, il y avait des domestiques qui occupaient différents postes, des domestiques d'origine Britannique et Indienne. Sarah les côtoya régulièrement et réussit à se faire accepter du personnel – en partie-, les rencontrant, les côtoyant, discutant longuement avec eux, apprenant leurs faiblesses, pour Sarah apprendre les faiblesses des autres était une stratégie de survie et une tactique qu'elle avait apprise étant jeune pour se faire une place dans la société et réussir à avoir de l'avance sur les autres en cas d'attaque ou de coup par derrière.

Elle apprenait leurs organisations et leurs habitudes, leurs vies en général en dehors du service même si la vie en dehors de la domesticité était rare.

Malgré tout le personnel continuait à l'appeler « Mlle Grantham », comme pour la faire souffrir, presser le doigt à l'endroit qui lui faisait le plus mal, comme si il avait vu sa souffrance dans ses yeux quand il l'appelait ainsi et aimait lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle avait voler l'emploi d'une autre, qu'elle n'appartenait pas ici, qu'elle appartenait à Cora. Et ils aimaient la torturer de cette façon.

Sarah poursuit son service envers Susan MacClare.

Sarah apportait le thé à Susan, passait du temps avec elle, s'occupant et préparant diverses activités broderie, lecture, dessin, promenade…

Elle l'habillait et la déshabillait à chaque moment de la journée, sentir ses doigts contre le corps et les boutons des vêtements de Susan était un véritable supplice comme chaque geste lui rappelait Cora.

Elle polissait les bijoux de Susan, nettoyait les brosses, préparait un bain, le lit… Toute sa vie était réglée en fonction de la vie de Susan.

Sarah tenait l'ombrelle de Susan quand elle marchait ensemble, Sarah et Susan marchaient souvent ensemble, Susan lui demandait souvent sa compagnie car elle se sentait seule. Se promenant dans les rues de Bombay, et réalisant des visites à des amies résidant en vacances en Indes, ou visitant des attractions touristiques.

« Je me sens si seule ici, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé en Angleterre, le fait est que si, mais le fait d'être dépaysé rajoute à la mélancolie. » Dit un jour Susan alors qu'elle regardait dehors, en écartant très légèrement le rideau de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Sarah était derrière elle, immobile.

« Que-puis-je faire ? »

Susan secoua la tête, restant dans ses pensées, regardant l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Des larmes se formant dans ses yeux, ses doigts se pliant et se dépliant dans les plis de sa jupe.

Sarah attendit, près de la coiffeuse, elle avait rangé toutes les épingles à cheveux, les brosses.

« Rien. » Dit-t-elle finalement, « Juste rester près de moi comme vous le faite actuellement. »

Sarah faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour contenter et trouver la reconnaissance de Susan. C'était une personne qui était toujours à l'affut de reconnaissance, se sentant très seule, elle en avait plus que besoin.

Sarah sortait des bijoux de couleurs qui convenaient à chacune de ses tenues.

« Le bleu vous ira très bien, milady cela fera ressortir vos cheveux bruns. »

Sarah accrocha la broche au diamant bleu sur le corsage de Susan. Celle-ci s'examina sur toutes les coutures devant son miroir se sentant belle.

« C'est magnifique, vous avez des gouts si exquis. » Dit Susan en souriant, d'un sourire illuminé et sincère à Sarah.

Susan était beaucoup trop discréditée et rabaissée par son mari, Sarah se disait que cela ferait du bien à Susan de se sentir belle, et peut-être désirée et voir des yeux brillaient d'admiration dans ses yeux.

Plus tard, elles se promenaient après la soirée dans le jardin, les mains de Susan s'agrippaient à ses bras poussant un petit soupire de frissonnement, il y avait en cette soirée une rare brise de printemps.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrée, avant qu'il se mette à pleuvoir. » Car en effet des nuages de pluie commença à se former à l'horizon, et Susan ne voulait pas abimer sa tenue et sa coiffure.

Elles ont eu de la chance dès qu'elles sont rentrées dans le ciel ouvert et ils ont observé presque à bout de souffle la façon dont l'eau trempait le sol. Susan l'a laissait seule pour revenir à sa chambre.

Un jour, Susan parla de sa fille, combien elle lui manquait, combien elle était injuste et méchante envers elle, et combien, parfois, elle regrettait chaque dispute avec Rose.

Susan s'était assise au bord de son lit, elle avait invité Sarah à faire de même, à son grand étonnement, mais elle s'assit tout de même.

« Je m'inquiète tellement pour Rose, je sais que je suis parfois injuste avec elle, mais elle est tellement extraordinaire et merveilleuse et si douce je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire combien j'étais fière de l'avoir comme fille. Je suis horrifiée et méchante parfois car je vois qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à Shrimpie, mais pas que… A moi aussi elle ressemble et c'est cela qui me fait peur. Je l'ai toujours remarquée. »

« Vous pourrez peut-être lui écrire ? Lui dire ce que vous ressentez avec vos mots, cela pourra arranger les choses. »

« Non. »

« Vous regrettez qu'elle ne soit pas avec vous ici. »

« Rose est beaucoup plus heureuse à Downton. Elle y apprendra l'amour ce qui est nécessaire à son développement, je serais si fière quand elle aimera »

Susan tourna son regard vers ses genoux, les contemplant et plongea ses pensées dans leur profondeur. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle voulait dire, chaque problème, chaque inconvénient de sa vie de tous les jours, chaque chose qui été discutable ou non.

Et son mari qui la trompait très probablement….

« Shrimpie est ailleurs depuis quelque temps. Je sens son regard moins sur moi. Il ne fait plus attention à moi. Comme si ça me posait problème. Car ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne se soucie plus de moi. Mais son regard est vers une servante, je sens qu'il a une maîtresse, il regard d'autres femmes, il a des désirs pour d'autres femmes. »

Sarah avait déjà remarqué que Lord Flintshire ne faisait plus attention à Susan, mais cela n'était pas une nouveauté car depuis son séjour, depuis les quelques semaines que Sarah était là, elle pouvait voir un froid entre eux, une querelle silencieuse et un duel froid et mental.

Susan parlait mais plus à elle-même qu'à Sarah, et ce n'était pas une vraie conversation plutôt un laisser-aller de ses pensées.

« …. Comme si je m'en souciais bien, il n'est plus dans mon cœur depuis bien longtemps maintenant. »

Sarah déglutit difficilement, elle écoutait, Susan parlait, Sarah ne pouvait pas former des mots elle en était incapable, elle essayait de se concentrer sur Susan à la recherche de son sourire, qui voulait se former mais dont les coins de la bouche refusaient d'obéir aux muscles. Sarah sentit sa boche devenir amer et acide, elle voulait déglutir mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Quel est votre opinion. Donnez votre avis ? » Dit alors Susan, elle laissa passer un moment mais voyant que Sarah ne répondait pas elle tourna son visage vers Sarah et dit « A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Sarah revient alors au temps présent quand elle s'aperçut que Susan lui avait parlé et que ses paroles lui étaient adressées.

« Je ne sais pas milady, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis à donner. » Réussit-elle à prononcer.

« Vous ai-je embarrassé ? Vous pouvez me le dire parfois mon esprit s'égare, dit des sornettes et je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Vous devez me croire et aussi me pardonner. »

« Ce ne sont pas des sornettes milady, vous disiez juste que ce que votre cœur vous dit. Et vous ne m'avez pas embarrassée, il faudrait plus que cela pour le faire »

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Susan, un sourire triste, faible et sombre, et elle avança ses doigts vers la mâchoire de Sarah » Vous êtes si gentille chère O'Brien, merci de votre compréhension et de votre écoute, Cora à raison vous êtes un ange et une perle. »

Sarah déglutit aux paroles de Susan et à la prononciation du nom de Cora. Elle voulait tellement l'oublier.

« Vous êtes si tranquille et douce. »

Susan s'avança vers Sarah ses lèvres planant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche son souffle frôla les lèvres de Sarah, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas même respirer elle était glacée et immobile comme une statue son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Et tout à coup Susan se leva, en s'excusant à peine un murmure.

« Je vais me changer. »

Sarah souffla alors de soulagement. Et s'acquitta de ses taches.

Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant…

Susan appelait Sarah pour une chose ou l'autre, jamais pour des affaires importantes. Susan aimait que Sarah vienne s'assoir avec elle, lui faire la lecture l'accompagner dans ses balades ou ses tâches de broderie.

Susan confectionnait des roses rouges, avec des morceaux de tissus de soie. Et les déposa dans la boite à couture de Sarah.

Cette dernière sourit à la vue de ses roses souriant doucement de reconnaissance et de bonheur.

Un jour Sarah était assise avec Susan, elle était toujours ébranlée par ce que Susan avait failli faire… L'embrasser, son cœur battait à toute rompre et sa tête lui faisait mal.

Sarah se leva et regarda par la fenêtre la pluie tombante doucement contre les carreaux. Sarah tremblait, il y avait une tension dans la pièce, Sarah sentit la main de Susan contre son épaule, elle se retourna doucement.

Sarah et Susan se regardèrent dans la profondeur de leurs yeux. Sarah plaça ses doigts contre ceux de Susan, elles respirent lourdement, elles tremblaient toutes les deux, leurs souffles se mélangeaient l'un à l'autre.

Sarah se défit de l'étreinte qui avait failli les mélanger, elle se tourna vers la porte pour fermer la serrure à clé.

Susan prit Sarah dans ses bras et l'embrassa, Sarah fut sous le choc et à bout de souffle, mais elles eurent moins d'hésitation et des baisers plus profonds, ce qui surpris Susan de la différence des baisers de Sarah et son mari.

Sarah et Susan déplacèrent leurs mains dans les robes de chacune, pour aider l'autre. Elles se déshabillèrent mutuellement.

Susan se pressant contre Sarah, son corps entier tremblait. « Nous devons être tranquille d'accord. » Dit Sarah en réussissant à formuler des mots qu'elle n'avait pas réussi auparavant à parler. « Avez-vous peur ? »

Susan se redit et hocha négativement la tête. Elle emmena Sarah au lit, et se livrèrent à une tempête silencieuse.

Chaque courbe, chaque caresse et des bruissements de tissus des draps, restera à jamais gravés dans la mémoire de Sarah, les moments intimes et de sexualité était si peu nombreux dans la vie de Sarah, et si intime, qu'ils étaient précieux et importants pour Sarah. Cela réconfortait en quelques sortes, qu'elle soit bénie et une bénédiction d'être choisie pour cela.

Sarah appréciait ces moments, aussi étrange que cela pouvait être interprétés. Elle était en quelque sorte chagrinée par ce manque d'intimité et de relation physique, elle aurait voulu en voir d'autre, être aimée.

Mais une question passa dans son esprit, et Cora ? Dans toute cette histoire, que faisait-elle d'elle ? et de sa promesse de l'aimer ? Non, elle devait tourner un changement de sa vie, passer à autre chose, Sarah s'était promis de faire des changements, dans sa vie, se créé une nouvelle vie, elle devait arrêter de pensée à Cora.

Sarah était allongée, son corps enveloppé dans un drap, la tête de Susan reposant contre sa poitrine. Elle dormait doucement et se blottit davantage dans son étreinte.

« Il ne faudra le dire à personne. » Dit doucement Susan, tirant Sarah de ses pensées et la faisant sursauter. « tu sais que si nous sommes prises je peux perdre ma réputation et mon honneur. Je peux très bien m'en servir contre toi »

Sarah fut surprise de l'entendre parler ainsi, d'entre ses mots sortant de la bouche de son amante, de l'entendre de la menacer.

Peut-être avait-elle eu tort de s'être laisser aller dans ses bras, de lui avoir fait confiance de lui avoir ouvert son cœur.

Sarah sentit son cœur se serrer et ce briser, et la colère lui monter doucement en elle et la faire bouillir doucement, elle se leva, prit fouillant le sol à la recherche de ses vêtements, murmurant des excuses, de ne plus vouloir poursuivre cette relation.

« Non attend ! » S'écriât Susan en empoignant le bras de Sarah, « Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que je dis, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, c'est méchant et odieux, je ne te menacerai jamais, je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir dit cela alors ? » Dit Sarah en s'assaillant sur le rebord du lit tournant son regard blessé vers elle.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'aurais pas dû mais mon honneur, mes amies je serais à honte de la société si cela se savais, je n'aurais pas dû te menacer, je tiens trop à vous, s'il te plait reste. » Dit Susan suppliante, c'était en fait, une saute d'émotion d'impulsion, c'est cela qui l'avait poussé à dire des choses aussi méchantes.

Parfois, Susan le sait elle ne sait pas se contrôler, elle dit des paroles blessantes et impulsives, sais comme une impulsion qui bouillonnait comme de l'eau bouillante et qui éclaterait.

Elle sait que si elle est trop désagréable et trop franche, elle peut perdre des personnes proches et aimantes.

Susan était capable d'être très aimante et généreuse, et bonne. Elle était capable de donner et de recevoir de l'amour, et du bonheur. C'était une autre de ces facettes cachées, tout le monde la croyait égoïste et odieuse, et foncièrement mauvaise, mais son caractère et sa personnalité était très fragile, et tellement seule et incompréhensive.

Et elle ne voulait pas perdre Sarah.

Sarah rejoignait Susan dans sa chambre, l'après-midi et tard le soir pour être sûre de ne pas être surprise, Elles restèrent ensemble pour faire l'amour.

Les soupirs, les caresses les halètements que suscitaient les gestes de Sarah sur Susan étaient immense et si merveilleux, jamais Susan ne s'était sentie comme ça avec quelqu'un, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait fait sentir grandir et sentir si importante et si désirée.

Mais ces moments ne pouvaient pas durer, il vient un moment ou chaque chose ont une fin… Et ou les choses vont devenir compliquées…


	2. Sur la route des Indes Partie II

Chapitre 2 : Sur la route des Indes Partie II

Depuis que Sarah était en Inde, Sarah visitait beaucoup les rues de Bombay et les différentes régions, elle apprit une différente culture, des nouvelles coutumes et mœurs et croyances, l'inde était une colonie Britannique, occupée par les Anglais et faisant partie de l'empire du Commonwealth.

Sarah visitait et apprenait toute sortes de nouvelles choses, coutumes, des nouvelles recettes de repas et nourriture, les mœurs des habitants de villageois habitants loin des grandes villes. Des habits de couleurs exotiques, des robes drapées d'or, de rouge, de vert et bleu.

Sarah apprit ce qu'était la signification du point que les femmes portaient sur le front, les femmes indiennes avait un point rouge sur le milieu du front.

Le point rouge sur le front se prénomme « Bindi ». Et ils signifiaient différentes marques.

On peut distinguer différentes « marques » : le point au milieu du front, le trait à la racine des cheveux et les lignes et autres dessins sur le front. Ces marques sont souvent de couleur rouge mais pas que. Le point rouge signifie-t-il que les femmes sont mariées ?

En Inde du Nord, le point rouge sur le front serait en effet traditionnellement la prérogative des femmes mariées. Mais pas en Inde du Sud. C'est de toute façon devenu un élément de mode, qui varie en forme, couleur et matériau.

Les hommes peuvent aussi arborer le tilak, pour des raisons esthétiques ou religieuses

Sarah accompagnée de Susan, la protégeant du soleil avec son ombrelle étaient allées voir le plus grand palais au monde et le plus beau de tout l'inde, le Taj Mahal, la beauté du monument.

Le Taj Mahal est mitoyen au Nord de la rivière Yamunâ, la principale rivière passant à Agra. Le côté opposé, au Sud, est mitoyen de la ville qui s'est étendu jusqu'au rempart du monument.

Le Taj Mahal est surtout connu pour son mausolée de marbre blanc, symbole de l'amour éternel, mais ce mausolée ne représente qu'une partie du site du Taj Mahal.

Sarah avait eu la chance de voir ce beau palais, elle s'était assise sur le banc qui surplombait le palais, comme Lady Diana le fera plusieurs années plus tard une célèbre photo sera là pour en témoigner, Diana était allée en Inde pour un voyage officiel, elle avait toujours eu un profond respect pour les cultures orientales et une certaine passion et un intérêt pour les cultures asiatiques.

Et il y avait des jardins magnifiques et de longs chemins de verdures. Sarah s'y promenait en compagnie de Susan, marchant à sa suite tenant son ombrelle.

A titre symbolique, le chiffre 4 se retrouve un peu partout dans le jardin. C'est une référence aux 4 rivières du Paradis dont parle le Coran. Il y a ici 4 canaux, 4 secteurs de pelouses divisés en 4 sous-secteurs, le mausolée a 4 minarets, 4 dômes secondaires, etc. Il parait même que le jardin comprend 400 plantes, mais ça, c'est plus difficile à vérifier.

Les 4 plans d'eau ne se joignent pas tout à fait au centre des pelouses, il y a un espace par lequel passer au centre duquel se trouve une fontaine. Elle est nommée "Al Hawd al-Kawthar", ce qui signifie littéralement "Citerne de l'abondance". Il s'agit d'une réserve d'eau en marbre, un peu surélevée, qui a pour but d'étancher la soif de ceux qui arrivent au Paradis. I fontaines dans cette réserve d'eau, une à chaque angle et une 5e au centre. Les décorations d'angle sont de styles floraux. La fontaine est aussi équipée de 4 banquettes en marbre placées face à face, de chaque côté de la fontaine.

Le Taj Mahal est longé par une magnifique rivière dont le soleil reflétait au-dessus de l'eau, nommée Agra. L'eau étaient rose, le rose du soleil se reflétait dans l'eau est un vert aquarelle se reflétait grâce à la couleur des arbres.

Sarah a mangé et gouté de nombreux plats indiens grâce aux autres membres du personnel qui étaient indiens et qui avaient de la famille à Bombay, certains d'entre eux avaient souhaité inviter Sarah, ce dernier fait pouvait sembler étrange pourquoi invitait-on Sarah O'Brien la femme acariâtre jamais de bonne humeur et toujours bougonne ? Parce que tout simplement elle avait réussi à obtenir la confiance de certain et en avait eu des amis.

La cuisine indienne est influencée par les épices, herbes, fruits et légumes que l'on trouve dans chaque région du pays. Les épices sont d'une grande importance dans les plats Indien, Beaucoup de plats en sauce sont faits à base de masala, un mélange d'épices qui caractérise chaque recette et qu'on nomme souvent curry.

Les plats étaient trop lourd à supporter pour l'estomac de Sarah dont les sauces et les épices étaient très piquants et épices, son ventre se retournait avec une alimentation aussi riche.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle détestée les plat, bien au contraire, elle aimée la diversité et la différence entre la culture indienne et anglaise qui était riches en diversité.

Malheureusement il y avait aussi des sujets sérieux et graves avec lesquels il ne fallait pas plaisanter ou ignorer, il y avait également des sujets importants qu'il fallait écouter avec la plus grande attention et qui malheureusement existaient.

Les rues des villes étaient sales et remplies de monde, la majeure partie de la population étaient des hommes, car les femmes n'osaient pas sortir seule.

Les rues étaient sales et malodorantes, qui étaient nauséabondes quand Sarah se promenait dans ces rues, elle ne pouvait pas croire au nombre de saletés et de détritus qui étaient répartis et concentrés à certain endroit, les villes d'Inde étaient si peuplées et semblaient être à des années lumières et à des siècles de différence entre les villes d'Europe et de l'Inde.

Les gens défèquent, urinent et faisait leurs selles dans des petits endroits des rues.

Les maisons étaient petites et il n'y avait que deux, trois pièces pour une dizaine de personnes.

Il y avait aussi un sujet très grave et très intime qui touchait une majeure partie des femmes et que l'empire Britannique faisait semblant de ne pas voir ou entendre ou avait feint d'ignorer était le viol des femmes indiennes à cette époque des années 1920, mais n'était pas ignoré quand une femme anglaise se faisait agresser par un indien.

Le viol en Inde est cité comme un crime des plus communs contre les femmes. En Inde, une femme se fait violer toutes les vingt-cinq secondes.

Dans certains villages, les coutumes des indiens veulent et selon les rumeurs les bébés à la naissance se faisaient enterrer vivant si l'enfant n'était pas du sexe souhaité, ça veut dire si l'enfant était une fille, elle était enterrée vivante.

En revenant au sujet de l'empire britannique, l'Inde est alors colonisée par les Anglais, qui s'y comportent comme des empereurs beaucoup de froid, de discorde entre les indiens, Elle est aussi divisée par l'animosité qui règne entre musulmans et hindouistes.

Certains Anglais pouvaient mépriser les Hindous.

Sarah avait découvert plusieurs autres religions, entre l'hindouisme, le bouddhisme, qui étaient d'une grande spiritualité, et cherchait la paix intérieure en réalisant des moments de spiritualité et de méditation pour atteindre la paix intérieure.

Sarah ne s'était jamais sentie aussi spirituelle de sa vie, jamais proche de Dieu, mais à présent elle l'était.

Les indouistes avaient des temples pour vénérer leurs Dieux, souvent en formes de différents animaux, ou des Dieux qui possédaient plusieurs bras, la population apportait de la nourriture à leurs Dieux pour les remercier de les écouter et de leur soutien, mais aussi pour ne pas être punit en cas de colère des dieux.

Sarah avait remarqué le nombre incroyable de vaches qui erraient dans les rues de Bombay – et dans bien d'autres- Sarah avait découvert qu'une partie des Indiens, beaucoup croyait en la réincarnation, les vaches étaient le symbole de la réincarnation, il ne fallait pas les manger ou leur faire du mal car ils croyaient que les personnes disparus étaient réincarnées dans une vache.

La réincarnation Pour les hindous, au moment de la mort, l'esprit est séparé du corps. Alors que l'initié saura trouver la porte de la libération, le non-initié sera pris d'une irrésistible envie de retrouver un corps, ce qu'il fera. À travers ce processus de réincarnation, l'être vit des expériences qui lui permettent d'apprendre et d'évoluer spirituellement. Finalement, au terme de son évolution, il cesse de renaître..

Pour les hindous, le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe matérielle temporaire. Lorsque survient le moment de quitter la vie, l'âme ou l'âtman, sort du corps et peut enfin atteindre la libération ou mokshâ. Cependant, si son karman a accumulé le fruit de trop d'actes négatifs (les mauvaises actions), l'âtman s'incarne dans un nouveau corps sur une planète comme la terre (ou inférieure qui compose l'enfer), afin d'y subir le poids de ses mauvaises actions. Si son karman est positif, il ira vivre comme un dieu ou deva, sur l'une des planètes célestes (supérieures à la terre, ou paradis).

Une fois épuisé son karman, l'âme retournera sur terre dans un autre corps au sein d'une caste. Ce cycle est appelé samsâra. Pour briser ce cycle perpétuel, l'hindou doit vivre de manière à ce que son karman ne soit ni négatif, ni positif, selon ce verset de la Bhagavad-Gîtâ (II.10) :

« Ni les vivants, ni les morts et ni les divinités, le sage ne pleure ou pardonne. »

Le yoga lui enseigne le moyen de parvenir à ce résultat, l'hindou ayant le loisir de choisir la méthode qui lui convient le mieux en fonction des écoles de philosophie indienne. Aujourd'hui, le croyant hindou, puisqu'il vit dans une époque matérialiste ou kaliyuga, préfère choisir la voie du Bhakti yoga ou de la dévotion...

Sarah avait découvert un nouveau mot depuis qu'elle était en Inde, un procéder, comme une sorte de serviteur qui était en quelque sorte considéré comme un déchets de la société indienne.

En Inde, les intouchables sont les membres d'un groupe en dehors du système des castes, système qui organise la société indienne. La pureté est le critère d'exclusion d'origine religieuse lié à l'hindouisme. Selon cette religion, les intouchables sont exclus parce que dans des vies antérieures ils ont commis des actions impures. Dans le cours de leur vie terrestre, ils « baignent » quotidiennement dans l'impureté soit par la pratique de leurs métiers soit dans leurs relations limitées aux autres intouchables. Les hindouistes considèrent que les intouchables polluent par leur présence ou leurs contacts les personnes intégrées dans le système des castes.

Les intouchables forment environ 20% de la population indienne, soit plus de 200 millions de personnes. Ils sont particulièrement nombreux dans les États du Sud où sont regroupés les indiens d'origine dravidienne. Surtout en milieu rural les intouchables sont soumis à une ségrégation dans le logement, la scolarisation, l'accès à la propriété de la terre … La plupart du temps ils sont pauvres et font des métiers considérés comme impurs (en particulier tous ceux qui ont un rapport avec la mort d'un être vivant).

En Inde, un homme important rejetant toute forme d'oppression et de règles dirigées et commandées par l'empire Anglais, devenue célèbre en Afrique du sud grâce à ses actions. Et Gandhi, qui deviendra de plus en plus important et célèbre au fils des années et qui deviendra le « père » de la nation indienne.

Gandhi explique aux indiens que les lois injustes des Anglais sont responsables de l'état désastreux du pays. Il appelle toute l'Inde à lutter de façon pacifique. Son combat met sa vie et sa liberté en péril : à plusieurs reprises, il est jeté en prison. Mais son influence grandit et le monde entier parle de lui.

C'est en 1921 que Gandhi adopte sa célèbre tenue (pagne et châle blancs) et se rase le crâne.

De ses lectures, il tire des règles de vie et d'action : il préconise le retour à une vie traditionnelle, non dépendante des colons anglais. En guise de démonstration, il file le coton sur un rouet pour fabriquer ses propres vêtements. Gandhi rêve d'une Inde unie : il veut réconcilier les hindous et les musulmans, en finir avec la haine des intouchables, ces exclus de la société. Il montre l'exemple en les accueillant dans son ashram, un lieu de vie communautaire.


	3. Sur la route des Indes Partie III

Chapitre 3 : Sur la route des Indes Partie III

Sarah continuait à vivre en Inde sa vie et elle continuait à percevoir cette vie comme une aventure intéressante et romanesque, parfois de vive émotion.

Susan et Sarah ont continué leur relation pendant quelques semaines avant que Susan dise que ça devait prendre fin.

Ce qui eut un coup pour Sarah et une déchirure de son cœur, mais elle refusait de se laisser abattre et accepta tout simplement cette décision, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était abandonnée, même si elle avait été tentée pour punir Susan de sa trahison, de bafouer son honneur et de la punir comme elle le méritait, elle aurait voulu raconter à tout le monde son esprit débauché et son esprit perverse et que tout le monde la voie comme elle le méritait.

Mais au final, elle ne le fit pas en se disant que personne ne méritait de vivre une pareille humiliation, et de vivre dans une honte qui quelque part ne valait pas le coup et voulait à la place plaindre de tout son cœur Susan…

Durant son aventure, le besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, le désir était devenu tellement fort, se confier, Sarah s'était assise à son bureau pour écrire une lettre à Thomas.

Elle voulait lui parler à nouveau, se réconcilier avec lui elle ne voulait pas paraitre misérable ou désespérée, c'est juste que, puisque Sarah était partie de Downton Abbey, que des mois s'étaient écoulés, les pensées, les sentiments et la rancune s'étaient envolés, l'animosité s'était estompée et elle espérait que Thomas pourrait vouloir lui reparler.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Sarah avait essayé d'écrire des dizaines de lettres, chaque lettre était inondée de ratures, jetée à la poubelle car elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire… Alors elle allait chercher les émotions les sentiments qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son cœur et son honnêteté.

Sarah prit du papier est une plume, les mots qu'elle voulait écrire, les mots qui s'échappèrent de ses pensées et ses doigts, et le bout du stylo plume les vertiges qui se précipitaient en l'absence de mots, mais après un moment les mots sortirent tout seul comme une enfant ou un être en recherche de reconnaissance et de pardon d'un ami, comme une idiote se disait-t-elle.

_Aout 1922, _

_Lettre adressée à M. Thomas Barrow, _

_Chère Thomas, _

_Je t'écris aujourd'hui ou du moins j'essaye de t'écrire, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour cette écriture médiocre, je te prie de m'excuser pour cette lettre soudaine et qui peut paraitre inattendue, si tu arrives jusqu'à ces mots alors je suppose que tu ne l'as pas encore mise à la poubelle. Et j'espère que tu pourras la lire jusqu'au bout, au moins j'espère que tu le feras, je t'en prie, ne l'ignore pas quand tu verras de qui elle provient…_

_Je t'écris aujourd'hui car j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de toi, cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'y pense sans relâche, j'aimerais m'excuser malgré que je sache que je ne mérite pas ton pardon ou celui de qui que ce soit, ceux que j'ai fait est… inimaginable et inhumain…_

Sarah s'arrêta en écrivant, il y avait une grosse tache d'encre, qui indiquait qu'elle s'emblait réfléchir aux mots à venir et essayait de rassembler ses pensées.

_Je sais que c'était impardonnable ce que j'ai fait, je sais tout ceci en t'écrivant je l'imagine. Mais je te supplie quand même de me pardonner, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'étais en colère, aigrie à cause de toi pour défendre mon neveu, Alfred, je ne supportais pas que tu fasses des coups derrière mon dos, pour punir Alfred, par ma faute. _

_Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû jouer avec tes sentiments, ta crainte de ce que tu est, jouer avec tes émotions et tes doutes, était ignoble et mesquin, j'ai fait découvrir ton secret et je le regrette, au péril de ta vie, chaque jours qui passe je ne peux me défaire du mal que je t'est fait._

_Mais comprend moi tu m'avais mise en colère, tu as joué avec moi, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû continuer nos querelles d'enfants, j'ai continué alors que j'aurais dû arrêter, c'est moi la plus âgée de nous deux, j'aurais dû dire stop avant que ça aille trop loin, avant d'en arriver au drame._

_Mais moi aussi je m'étais ma vie, mon honneur, ma réputation et ma carrière en danger._

_J'étais en colère contre toi, pour ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu as mis ma réputation auprès de lady Grantham en péril, si une femme de chambre perd les bonnes grâces ou la confiance de sa maîtresse, c'est fini. Tu as osé, mettre Madame entre nous, alors que je t'avais dit je t'avais prévenue de ne jamais lui faire du mal, _

_J'étais furieuse que tu impliques Cora, dans cette histoire, tu l'as mêlée à tout ceci sans qu'elle se doute de quoique ce soit, tu l'as blessée alors que je ne voulais jamais rien lui faire. Tu as su détecter mon point faible, c'était elle, c'est toujours elle, tu as su appuyer là ou ça faisait le plus mal._

_Tu as su voir, voir à travers moi, tu as su détecter qu'on avait plus en commun que notre ambition sans borne pour gravir les échelons de notre société, tu t'es servi contre moi pour me faire du mal sur le moment et d'autres fois j'étais furieuse, je voulais me venger mais plus maintenant… Tu as su m'atteindre car j'étais amoureuse... Si on peut appeler cette relation de l'amour._

_Tu m'as fait mal en dévoilant, en faillit dévoiler mon plus sombre et noir secret, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu deviner ces mots, qui m'atteindrez, je ne t'ai jamais avoué ce que j'avais fait, peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirais, si je n'étais pas certaine que tu t'en servirais contre moi._

_Je me souviens l'avoir chuchoté, l'avoir murmuré entre deux sanglots, mais je ne te l'ai jamais avoué ouvertement… « Le savon de Madame. » Alors que tu me consolais, que tu demandais pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte alors qu'autrefois je voulais que Cora souffre le plus possible. Mais j'étais en deuil à ce moment-là._

_Excuses moi d'être aussi familière et sûrement mal polie que d'utiliser le nom de la comtesse « Cora » mais cela te donne forcément un indice et des doutes sur ma position et le point à laquelle j'étais proche d'elle._

_J'aimerais te parler, à présent de l'Inde, et de ma nouvelle maîtresse, Susan MacClare, c'est une femme vraiment étrange avec des sautes d'humeur passant de la tristesse à la mélancolie, de la joie à la gaîté, sans crier gare. Cela semble l'apaiser que je sois à ses côtés._

_Mais depuis quelque temps je sens qu'elle dépérit et devient de plus en plus bizarre, étrange._

_L'Inde de lui convient pas, cela lui manque l'Angleterre, à moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais certainement pas ma vie à Downton._

_Malgré ce que je viens de te dire plus haut, j'aime l'Inde, je l'apprécie, un changement de décors, d'univers et l'appel de l'aventure se fait sentir, et me pousse en avant, et grâce à ma découverte, de nouvelle religion, une nouvelle culture… je suis devenue plus, comment dire cela, spirituelle, et plus de paix intérieure, le bouddhisme il y ait pour quelque chose._

_Le fondement principal du bouddhisme, en Inde, est la méditation et savoir parvenir à la paix intérieure, et savoir purifier son âme grâce au bien spirituel, se rattacher au bien matériel tue l'âme, il faut savoir lâcher prise avec les biens matériels qui n'est pas essentiel à la vie._

_Je vais maintenant te parler de la nourriture en Inde, qui y est très épicée, et piquante. Je ne supporterais pas d'en manger tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, heureusement on nous prépare des plats d'Angleterre._

_Mais bien sûr les plats locaux sont très bons, et riche en nourriture, je ne me plains pas, ce n'est pas la question, mais je n'airerais pas et mon estomac ne le supporterait pas que j'en mange tous les jours._

_Depuis que mon esprit ait rêvé de voyager en Inde, j'ai rêvé de voir le Taj Mahal, c'est une magnifique battisse, et dont les pierres sont d'un blanc pur, qu'on ne retrouve pas chez nous, je crois que si je revenais en Inde après des années d'exil je crois que j'aurais le mal du pays en posant pied à terre, en Angleterre._

_Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, et mes pensées reviennent toujours, quoi que je fasse ou dise pour m'y en empêcher, vers Cora, et je dois te le demander comment va Madame ? A-t-elle pu trouver une autre femme de chambre pour me remplacer ? Est-elle en colère contre moi ? Elle doit l'être ? _

_Et Comment va Lady Rose ? Madame demande constamment comment elle va, et je me suis promis de t'en parler si je me décidais à t'écrire._

_Voilà c'est tout pour cette lettre, j'espère que tu me répondras quoi qu'il arrive._

_Amicalement, affectueusement et avec respect_

_Mlle Sarah O'Brien _

Sarah finit d'écrire et posa sa plume à côté de sa feuille de papier, cela devait au moins faire plusieurs pages, elle s'était livrée, mise à nue, presque trop naïvement et pas assez sur la défensive.

Elle espérait qu'elle ne sait tout de même pas trop exposée. Bien qu'elle ait menti à certains passages, comme le moment où elle ressentait la paix intérieure grâce à sa vie spirituelle, elle est loin de ressentir toutes ces choses qu'elle a dites, même loin de l'Angleterre, loin de ses tourments des cauchemars, ils restent tout de même.

Sarah pense toujours à Cora, et elle ressent, ce qu'elle a fait avec Susan, comme une trahison à sa mémoire et l'avoir trompée.

Sarah n'avait pas totalement refait sa vie en Inde.

Sarah envoya la lettre, qui mit bien longtemps avant d'arriver et dont Thomas répondit, avec étonnement, mélancolie et tristesse qu'elle soit partie, il aurait voulu, lui aussi, recoller les morceaux, couper avec Sarah.

La lettre qu'il reçut d'elle, l bouleversa, et il l'avait plié, déplié si souvent pour la lire et la relire, qu'elle était complètement froissée.

Les autres aussi furent choqués de l'envoi de cette lettre, mais ils n'en dirent mot à personne, ce n'était pas une si grande nouveauté ni un grand changement, donc ils n'ont rien dit, n'ont pas vraiment réagit ou commenté. Et Thomas la cacha bien pour qu'il garde au moins ses lettres privées.

Sarah finit par recevoir une réponse.

_Octobre 1922, _

_Mlle O'Brien_

_Je te prie également, de bien vouloir m'excuser pour la froideur et la formalité du début de lettre, je ne sais tout simplement pas comment la commencer. J'ai lu et relue ta lettre à tel point que je l'ai froissée, malgré qu'elle soit soigneusement pliée dans la poche de mon pantalon. J'ai essayé d'apporter une réponse à ta lettre, mais à chaque fois je me bloquais, à chaque fois cela finissait en rature et en boules de papier à la poubelle. _

_En voyant que tu m'avais écrit, j'avais été tenté, effectivement de la jeter à la poubelle, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, ma curiosité m'avais piqué, je voulais voir, lire, ce que tu m'avais écrit. Même si peut-être je me faisais du mal et qu'il y avait un risque que tu m'agresses à travers tes mots, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, j'ai été très surpris de ta lettre, je dois l'avouer._

_Malgré tout ça et malgré mes blocages j'ai fini par y répondre, je voulais te pardonner et t'écrire de cela, il y a bien longtemps, mais j'étais trop en colère et furieux, contre toi, il y avait trop de rage et de rancœur, et d'aigreur. _

_Mais je suis heureux que tu es fait le premier pas, il a bien fallu qu'un de nous le fasse. On ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment là, à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait s'en doute jamais._

_Je savais que je mettrais ta carrière en danger, c'est ce que je voulais la mettre, je voulais que à ce moment-là que tu ais la vie gâchée, je voulais te rendre malheureuse, aujourd'hui je le regrette. Parce que je voulais que tu le sois, que tu connaisses ce que j'ai vécu, je ne supportais pas que tu t'intéresses à Alfred, j'étais jaloux, aigri et rongé par la tristesse, je voulais rater toute tes chances et toutes ces chances qu'il réussit, que tu sois heureuse._

_Je savais que ton point faible était lady Grantham, je voulais l'atteindre elle car je savais qu'en l'atteignant je t'atteindrais toi, je voulais qu'elle soit malheureuse parce que je savais que si elle l'était tu souffrirais à ton tour. Et c'est ce que je voulais. Je savais que tu l'aimais, et je voulais mette en péril ça. Je voulais gâcher cette bonne relation._

_Aujourd'hui je le regrette profondément j'étais triste et stupéfait que tu sois partie, je suis profondément triste que tu ne sois plus là. _

_Lady Grantham était triste et profondément choqué que tu ne sois plus là, elle était en colère, elle n'a absolument rien montré à sa famille, mais moi je le savais, qu'elle était malheureuse elle est profondément rongée de chagrin et de mélancolie._

_Je lui ai conseillé une de mes connaissances pour te remplacer, elle s'appelle Phyllis Baxter, elle est beaucoup plus jeune que toi, pour te donner une idée elle a, à peu près mon âge. _

_Mais je compte ne rien dire sur qui elle est et pourquoi elle est ici, par contre elle est dévouée à Madame, si tu t'en inquiètes, tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'en faire pour cela._

_Je voudrais que tu saches que je te pardonne, je te pardonne car je sais que tes mots, on était sincère, que tu avais tout fait pour que Jimmy retire sa plainte, abandonne toute poursuite contre moi et que M. Carson me donne des références._

_Je voudrais que tu saches que je n'ai pas dévoilé ton secret, je voulais juste te faire souffrir en te faisant entendre ses mots. Je ne connais rien à ton secret à ce que tu as fait, que ce n'était pas de ta faute, s'il y a eu un accident je suis sûr que tu as essayé de tout faire pour que les choses n'arrivent pas._

_Je voulais juste te faire souffrir et que rien n'arrive à ta carrière. Je n'ai pas pensé à ta carrière, et je savais que rien n'arriverait. Je voulais, juste, te faire peur._

_Je suis heureux que tu vives l'aventure, aux Indes, je savais que cela te plairait et que tu vivrais une aventure, et que tu serais plus heureuse là-bas._

_Ce n'est pas à Downton, que tu pourrais te faire une vie, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, ni aucun autre qui ressemblerait à Downton._

_C'est mieux, l'Inde ou un pays exotique ou un autre pour que tu puisses y vivre, cela te conviendrait mieux à la place d'une vie simple dans le service._

_J'espère qu'un jour on se reverra, si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je te souhaite bonne chance, j'aimerais que tu continues à m'écrire, cela me fera plaisir, et ce sera une belle correspondance._

_Bien à toi, Thomas_

Sarah lut et relut la lettre, elle inspira et expira profondément, puis souffla doucement un peu d'air de sa bouche. Thomas lui pardonnait, il lui pardonnait et en plus il lui proposait de continuer à s'écrire, cela remplit de joie, de bonheur et de soulagement, Sarah, elle était heureuse qu'il lui pardonne, et cela retira, un petit quelque chose, un poids sur son cœur qui était ici auparavant, mais qu'il ne l'était plus.

Sarah ne comprenait pas son explication, sur le savon, il connaissait la vérité, mais en même temps, il ne savait rien ? C'était un peu flou et brumeux dans son esprit, et pas très clair. Mais le principal c'était qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Sarah songea soudainement à la nouvelle femme de chambre, Phyllis Baxter, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ne pas lui en parler de ce qu'elle faisait réellement au service de Cora ? Était-elle une espionne ? Quelqu'un venu dans l'univers de Cora, pour la tourmenter ou lui faire du tort ?

Mais à la fois, elle était très dévouée à Cora, elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, et en même temps, cela soulageait Sarah de savoir ça. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un dans l'entourage de Cora qui méritait, enfin, d'être présent et sans lui faire du tort.

Sarah espérait qu'elle n'allait rien découvrir d'autre et qu'elle serait enfin chanceuse et bénit et méritait enfin d'avoir quelqu'un aux côtés de Cora qui la méritait.

Sarah sentit une houle d'émotion et de tristesse et une douleur aigue dans sa poitrine, en pensant à Cora, elle regrettait de l'avoir abandonnée, elle en pleurerait. Elle qui voulait voir Cora souffrir et être témoin de sa tristesse, qu'elle est une preuve que Cora avait une once de tristesse et de chagrin quand elle apprendrait son départ. Voilà que maintenant elle regrette son choix et être là pour le reprendre.

Sarah voudrait effacer la tristesse et les larmes de Cora, d'un revers de sa main.

Sarah sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle les essuya furtivement, du revers de sa main.

Elle essaya de se reprendre le plus vite possible et se ressaisir, elle arrangea le teint de ses joues, et sa coiffure et en tirant discrètement sur sa robe pour s'arranger le mieux possible, pour ne pas qu'il y ait des gens, qui voient qu'elle ait pleuré.

Elle rangea la lettre et réorganisa son masque de froideur, une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être présentable, elle inspira profondément avant de sortir de sa chambre et de regagner ses tâches quotidiennes.

* * *

Quelque mois auparavant… Susan avait reçu une lettre de Rose, et puis de Cora.

Le cœur de Susan bondit dans sa poitrine, de joie et de nervosité devant l'écriture et la provenance d'où venait cette lettre, et la propriétaire. Elle pensait que Rose, lui demanderait des nouvelles, de sa santé, de son humeur, elle lui ferait des confidences pour lui dire combien sa mère lui manquait.

Susan avait également peur d'une dispute éventuelle, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec des doigts tremblants, et son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ce fut une lettre de reproche, pourquoi Susan avait volé la femme de chambre sous les yeux de leur cousine Cora, pourquoi ne lui avait-t-elle pas donné son avis, pourquoi l'avait-elle fait derrière le dos. Des centaines de pourquoi volèrent en éclats et vient exploser le visage de Susan.

Enfin, Rose lui donna quelques lignes de nouvelles, lui demanda comment se passait la cohabitation avec les indiens, les autochtones, comment supportait-elle le climat.

Susan vit arriver une dispute, bien plus grande que d'avoir enlevé Sarah O'Brien, cette fois-ci c'était en rapport avec des nouvelles critiques, que Susan avait voulu tourner en simple que curiosité, mais qui apparemment fut tourné en critique, sur une des anciennes lettres de Rose, elle avait décrit une nouvelle robe particulièrement à la mode.

Susan en avait été offusquée et choquée, sa réponse fut tournée en critique désobligeante, elle n'avait pas pu tourner sa phrase autrement, même si Susan avait essayé de toute ses forces faire autrement.

Bien sûr, cela ne plût pas à Rose et la dernière partie de la lettre, fut un tourbillon de phrases, de critiques, de haine envers sa mère, de reproches ? Qui fit mal à Susan, mais qui parait totalement légitime, juste et équitable et admissible aux yeux de Rose qui était pleine de sens, pourquoi sa mère la critiquait-elle sans arrêt, elle voulait tout simplement avoir un peu de compréhension et de reconnaissance de la part de Susan.

La haine et le mécontentement de Rose fit une grande peine à Susan et lui fit tourner la tête dans des accès de stress et de migraine pas possible.

Quant à Cora, Susan s'était attendue à une lettre remplit de reproche, froide et noircie de formalité. Susan pensait que Cora serait beaucoup trop fière pour admettre sa fureur, serait douce mais à la fois emplie de rage, ses mots la transperçant comme un poignard pour qu'elle ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait comme du poison la pénétrant dans l'âme, et de rancœur et de préjugé, trop rempli pour la juger. Elle s'était attendue à une lettre comme ceci ; une lettre ou il y aurait de la gentillesse masquée à la place de la fureur et de l'orgueil.

A la place, en ouvrant la lettre, l'esprit plein de ces hypothèses, ce qu'elle vit, lui retourna les entrailles, et le cœur. La lettre commença par une douce réprimande de ne pas l'avoir avertie d'avoir empreinte les charmants services de sa femme de chambre. La lettre commença par des formalités, elle lui expliqua clairement qu'elle ne la jugeait pas, ne la condamnait pas ni lui en voulait pour lui avoir retirer O'Brien.

Cora espérait continuer à avoir des nouvelles de Susan et puis elle l'espérait - c'était écrit mot à mot- des nouvelles de Sarah, et qu'elles continueraient à être amies. Que cet affront ne nuisît et ne mettait en périple nullement leur amitié qui remontait à des années.

A ses mots, Susan eu une houle et une remontée d'émotions et des larmes lui piquent le coin des yeux.

Cora espérait que O'Brien revienne à son service, elle espérait la revoir et la retrouver, elle ne lui en voulait nullement, mais qu'elle aurait aimé parler avec elle plus en détail de son départ et aurait souhaité mettre entre parenthèse leur amitié de vive voix et en bonne et du forme. Elle espérait avoir de ses nouvelles et que Cora comptait que Susan lui dise de vive voix, ce qu'elle fit.

O'Brien ne montra aucune émotion face aux paroles de Susan, son visage était impassible et elle se tenait droite devant elle, et elle lui répondait :

"Bien sûr milady, je suis heureuse que lady Grantham ne me tienne pas rigueur malgré ce que j'ai fait et bien sûr j'aimerais lui transmettre toute ma sympathie et ma gratitude sans nom."

Sarah avait été ébranlée par les mots de Susan, elle avait été touchée de savoir que Cora lui pardonné, et elle espérait que les paroles qu'elle formule étaient aussi apaisantes que ses paroles, et que ce soit pleine de gratitude. Mais malgré qu'elle voulût de toute ses forces revenir au côté de Cora, c'était impossible il y avait toujours la menace de Bates, elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, elle voulait refaire sa vie ailleurs et elle devait laisser tomber Cora, malgré que cela la blessait considérablement mais quand bien même elle serait blessée, elle, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle avait causé à sa dame.

Cora espérait que tout allait pour le mieux dans la nouvelle résidence de Susan, qu'elle et Sarah se portaient bien et qu'elle profitait du changement de climat et de paysage ainsi que de pays. Cora avait glissé des petits mots comme cela dans la lettre, et elle avait glissé qu'elle espérait que Susan prendrait bien soin de Sarah, et qu'elle lui reviendrait saine et sauve. Et en pleine forme, et elle espérait que Sarah pensa à elle.

Susan vit avec quel dévouement Cora prenait soin de sa servante et avec quelle tendresse elle parlait d'elle. Susan vit combien d'amour elle lui portait. Elle vit cela voilé de soie blanche et de pureté, elle vit que Cora était amoureuse de Sarah, comme Susan l'était, mais c'était beaucoup moins fort.

D'ailleurs Susan ne savait même pas si c'était de l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Peut-être de la gratitude, du dévouement de la reconnaissance. Ou peut-être un autre genre d'amour. Mais Susan ne savait pas, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé si ce n'est dans son imaginaire, personne dans l'imaginaire collectif, n'avait vu Susan MacClare éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un. Susan se demandait ce que c'était l'amour.

L'amour, qu'est-ce que l'amour ? L'amour est, elle croit indéfinissable. Personne ne peut dire ce que c'est dans le fond. L'amour est quelque chose qui dans le fond ne se laisse pas traduire en mots, oui c'est cela. L'amour sait comprendre quelqu'un, tenir à quelqu'un, partager bonheur et malheur avec lui. Et l'amour physique en fait partie tôt ou tard, on a partagé quelque chose, on a donné et on a reçu, et ce, que l'on soit marié ou non, que l'on ait fait un enfant ou non. Que l'on ait perdu son honneur, peu importe, si l'on est sûr d'avoir à côté de soi pour le reste de sa vie quelqu'un qui vous comprenne et que l'on n'ait à partager avec personne !

Sincèrement Susan était loin, très loin de penser comme avec cette définition de l'amour. L'amour, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne le ressent plus pour personne, exceptée pour sa fille, qu'elle aimait désespérément et férocement au point de lui faire du mal, c'était un amour toxique qui n'avait aucun contrôle ni aucune limite. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment si prendre, comment réagir ou manipuler l'amour.

Susan ne savait pas comment aimer, elle avait tout à apprendre sur ça.

Susan aimait Sarah d'une certaine manière, elle l'aimait, ou il y avait un brin d'amour dans ce qu'elle pensait être de l'amour. Sarah l'avait aidé là où elle en avait le plus besoin, elle avait été sa béquille. Là où elle avait souffert, où elle avait été blessée, ou elle avait été dans le noir, Sarah était toujours à ses côtés, et elle l'avait empêchée de franchir un précipice dans lequel elle aurait pu se tuer ou plonger dans le vide.

Susan et Sarah avaient passé de bon moment ensemble, de la complicité, de la joie, des bons moments… Et elles ont fait l'amour.

Susan se souvient de ses caresses, du tissu de sa chemise de nuit qui remontait, de sa main contre le tissu, ses doigts, son empreinte digitale qui la marquait, de ses mains sur son corps, des soupirs, des respirations saccadées. La pièce sombre, où elles se sont aimées, dans la chambre de Susan, le soleil s'infiltre à travers les rideaux tirés.

Leurs jambes, emmêlées dans les draps, dans l'une contre l'autre. La transpiration se faisait sentir dans la pièce, leurs plaisirs, cela faisait si longtemps que Susan n'avait pas éprouvé de plaisir pendant l'acte.

Leurs plaisirs se faisaient sentir, les crier dans un cri silencieux, contre leurs mains, ou les lèvres appuyées contre l'ourlet des draps. Les respirations se faisant sentir et des doux soufflets contre l'oreille de l'autre.

L'orgasme venant, qui l'avait amené l'une à l'autre.

Susan s'était demandé si s'avait été bien que d'éprouver de tels plaisirs de les commettre, un tel pêché. Susan s'était remise en question, elle avait aimée tout ceci, elle ne regrettait aucun des moments passés avec Sarah.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux moralement, elle se sentait toujours couler, et s'enfoncer de plus en plus, Les plaisir auquel elle s'adonnait, l'amour qu'elle recevrait de la part de Sarah, elle en était si reconnaissante, et elle voulait lui rendre dans chaque baiser, chaque caresse, mais Sarah n'était pas là, ou si elle l'était et elle était heureuse elle voyait de rares sourires qui paraissaient si sincères et beaux, mais Susan savait que son cœur appartiendrait toujours à Cora.

Elle voudrait faire amende honorable avec Shrimpie, le revoir, qu'ils forment un nouveau un couple marié et heureux, qu'elle soit à nouveaux bien dans son corps et dans sa tête.

Un jour, elle lui dit à Sarah que tout devait prendre fin.

Sarah était si bouleversée, si triste, et elle savait qu'elle serait renvoyée, elle se mit sur la défensive, et réussi à prendre l'avance de Susan en disant, car elle savait venir le chantage qui viendrait un moment ou un autre :

« J'imagine que vous voulez me renvoyer milady ? Je vous donne ma démission moi-même »

Sarah s'était imaginé que les menace, le chantage et l'appel au silence viendrait bientôt se rajouter à l'exorcisme.

« Oh non je ne veux pas que vous partiez ! Je vous dis tout simplement, qu'il faut mettre un terme à ces histoires, cela n'a que trop duré, il faut que je fasse amende honorable auprès de Shrimpie. »

"Mais je croyais que…" commença Sarah, supposant et étant réellement surprise que Susan n'est pas exprimée le moindre renvoi. Aussi Sarah croyait, que c'était ce que Susan voulait obtenir du plaisir et du réconfort dans les bras de sa femme de chambre. Sarah se reprit en secouant la tête intérieurement, elle était véritablement une idiote amoureuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la qualifier comme cela.

"Nous n'aurions dû jamais faire cela, en premier lieux, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui vous y aie poussé. Tout ce que nous avons fait était une erreur, je n'oublierais jamais tout ça, tout ce que nous avons vécu. Mais il faut l'oublier et ne jamais l'évoquer. »

Susan craint si jamais, elles étaient découvertes, Susan perdrait sa réputation et son honneur, elle voulait continuer à être une dame et bien paraitre en public. Peut-être que tout s'arrangera tout seule, il faut tout bonnement qu'elle patiente et soit courageuse et continue à être belle….

* * *

Mais, malheureusement, Susan ne le fit pas. Elle ne retrouva jamais sa joie d'avant, son bonheur, et cette paix qu'elle avait souhaitée retrouver, infinie, quand elle était plus jeune. Susan ne devient jamais aussi joyeuse pour accueillir des invités à Bombay, pour être une hôtesse décente, elle ne retrouva pas, et elle ne le fera jamais, retrouver Shrimpie, comme avant comme elle l'avait tant souhaité. Et Susan ne put jamais oublier Sarah, comme elle le pensait et souhaitait si fort, elle n'oublie pas Sarah nue à ses côtés dans le lit, Sarah qui avait été si intime, si peu habillée à ses côtés, sa chemise de nuit c'était tout ce qui la couvrait le peu de couche qui la séparait de sa peau, elle n'oublie jamais ces instant et ses moments partagés, comme elle l'avait si fort voulu.

Il y avait quelque chose, ce petit quelque chose cet infime bonheur et raison de vivre, une raison de ne pas s'effondrer et de se laisser briser, sa raison de vivre, qui avait été Rose. Susan aurait souhaité retrouver cette paix intérieure, cette joie de vivre, et cette époque, la retrouver ici, maintenant, qu'elle soit toujours la quand elle était jeune et enfant. Susan avait été une enfant joyeuse, triste quelque fois, quand elle avait du chagrin ou c'était fait mal, blesser comme n'importe quels enfants pour son jeune âge.

Elle avait été toute la gaité du monde, Susan représentait et était le symbole de l'insouciance et de la joie de vivre.

Non, Susan n'était pas triste, elle riait, courait à travers les Landes, Ecossaise et du Yorkshire, et sur le terrain du domaine. Quand Susan était enfant, elle s'était imaginée une vie belle et, joyeuse, remplie comme un conte de fée, ou une vie sans problème particulier sans maladie mentale, car bien sur Susan ignorait tout de ce qu'une maladie comme celle-ci pouvait engendrer ou exciter même, elle ne savait pas qu'elle en serait bientôt atteinte, elle pensait qu'une vie comme la sienne une vie de château et de palais, lui permettrait une vie décente et à l'abri de tout souci.

Susan avait été heureuse dans son mariage avec Shrimpie, même si au début cela avait était un mariage de devoir, comme tout mariage qui allait à son rang. Mais après c'était devenu un mariage d'amour.

Ce petit quelque chose, cette raison de vivre qu'il y avait en chacun d'entre nous, qu'il y avait certainement en Susan, avait été ses enfants, et plus particulièrement, Rose. Oui, Rose, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, sa fille, sa dernière-née, sa petite dernière était tout le trésor de Susan et tout l'amour du monde.

Susan avait aimé et détesté à la fois Rose, elle était tout ce que Susan avait représenté durant son enfance, et elle était un bon de Shrimpie. Elle détestait voir Rose, qui était le reflet et le miroir de sa jeunesse écoulée, de son enfance envolée, c'était une profonde mélancolie de voir ça chez Rose, elle ne voulait plus le voir, et inconsciemment elle faisait tout pour que Rose lui ressemble, qu'elle devienne d'une copie d'elle, celle qu'elle détestait voir.

Quand Rose était petite, le mariage de Shrimpie et Susan allait pour le mieux, Susan s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de sa fille, sa mélancolie et son mauvais caractère et sa constante mauvaise humeur n'avait pas encore fait son apparition.

Un beau tableau de Susan avec sa fille dans les bras, chaque jour, quand elle allait à la nursery à Duneagle, était et représentait des moments heureux dans la vie de Susan.

Rose était la définition du bonheur écoulé de Susan et Shrimpie, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à son mari, et elle détestait cela.

Malgré tout Susan continuait à aimer profondément Rose, et souhaitait qu'elle continue son chemin de la vie, et Susan le savait elle serait toujours fière de sa Rose.

La vie aux Indes, à Bombay s'écoulait, Susan ne fit jamais, ne réussit pas à devenir de nouveau heureuse, et profitait de véritables moments de bonheur et de paix.

La vie s'écoulait, alors que les conversations, les heures de thé en compagnie de dames, passaient, les conversations défiler, mais Susan était dans le brouillard même si elle était là, elle n'entendait pas vraiment.

Malgré le fait que Susan ait encouragé et fait en sorte que Shrimpie regagner sa chambre et son lit, malgré qu'ils partageassent à nouveau son lit, quelque chose manquait à Susan, et elle n'était pas heureuse, elle n'était pas vraiment là, son corps était dans son lit mais pas son esprit.

Et fuyait toutes les relations charnelles.

Susan accueillit avec des grands sourire et avec un plaisir les dames Anglaises du voisinage pour prendre du thé, ou pour divers diners.

Susan sourirait et partageait certaines conversations, mais elle n'était pas là, malgré le fait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour oublier pour regagner une certaine forme de bonheur et de joie d'antan, les plaisirs des réceptions manquées.

Elle n'avait aucun plaisir, et ne profitait d'aucun plaisir des réceptions, Susan ne se sentait plus aussi belle, elle espérait que tout s'arrange grâce à l'ambiance des réceptions, grâce au sentiment d'utilité elle se sentirait plus en confiance, plus sure d'elle et de nouveau belle comme autrefois.

Susan ne dit rien à Sarah, elle garder tout bien profondément et tout pour elle. Elle dormait mal ces temps-ci, à cause de la chaleur peut-être, ses paupières collaient aux petites lueurs de l'aube. Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, Susan sentit ses cheveux devenir ternes, et en passants ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux elle sentit qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi brillants et aussi beaux qu'autrefois.

Cora avait de magnifique cheveux brun, noir corbeaux, soyeux et épais. Ils étaient brillants, et beaucoup plus beaux que ceux de Susan. Tout chez Cora était merveilleux et beau, jusqu'à son caractère et ses traits de personnalité. Aussi Cora était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder que Susan, et les gens étaient plus enclins à venir discuter avec Cora qu'avec elle.

Parfois… Susan avait une once de jalousie envers Cora, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait d'apprécier et d'aimer Cora, au contraire même, tous les êtres qui avait rencontré la femme, l'aimait automatiquement il fallait être aveugles ou fou pour détester un être aussi pur que Cora.

Le temps passait, Susan continuer à cacher, elle cachait bien son mauvais état d'esprit.

Sarah voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa dame, quelque chose de mauvais et d'inquiétant ; elle s'avait qu'elle était inquiète et peu sûre d'elle. Sarah redoubla d'effort et multiplia ses petites attentions et ses marques d'attention envers sa maitresse. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, et ne voyait pas très bien ce que cela pourrait être.

Susan cachait très bien son véritable état d'esprit Sarah avait tout fait pour faire plaisir à sa dame, et même elle n'aurait pas pu l'aider, même si elle pouvait, il était pratiquement trop tard, et quand bien même ce n'était pas à elle de l'aider.

Susan appréciait vraiment tous les efforts que Sarah avait fait et avait même redoublé, et elle lui en est même extrêmement reconnaissante. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, malheureusement.

Sarah parla un jour, dans la cour, avec l'un de ses collègues, combien elle était inquiète.

« Vous n'aurez pas pu l'aider ou la sauver, vous le savez Mlle Grantham ? Vous aviez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour elle. » Dit un jour un des domestiques indiens, à Sarah alors qu'ils discutaient et se confiaient, sur l'état véritable de Susan, alors qu'ils avaient très bien vu et avaient aperçu son véritable état. Et que Sarah se confer sur ses inquiétudes sur Susan, et ce demandé ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant, « On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle, sauf si elle se décide à agir. »

Susan continua de sombrer. Elle était sombre, nauséeuses, et ce sentait toujours fatiguer de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait plus, subitement, c'était une idée qui lui était venue, d'un seul coup mais aussi petit à petit, à forces d'entendre les paroles et les potins des différentes dames, c'était des conversations futiles, sans aucun intérêt. Susan décida de ne plus invités personne à la maison ; peu à peu c'était des invitations envoyées pour quelques personnes, peut à peu le nombres d'invitations baissa jusqu'à ce que plus personne de figurerait sur la liste.

La maison était devenue vide, sombre sans aucun intérêt pour Susan, les diners du soir étaient mornes et tristes, Susan faisait face à son mari ne disant rien, une réception froide en effet. Au début en constatant la froide une personne pouvait se sentir mal à l'aise et peu enclins à venir dans ce type de pièce, mais en si habituant en prenant place en s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère froide et malvenue, c'était presque comme si on était chez soi, ou imbriqué et imprégné dans la pièce.

Susan ne voulait plus visiter les différents muser ou site, de l'Inde, elle ne voulait plus rien faire.

Ses cheveux devenaient ternes et embrouillés. Malgré le fait que Sarah les peignait toujours aussi bien.

Peu à peu, un nouveau vice, une nouvelle addiction venait habitaient Susan, elle prit gout à l'alcool, elle voulait en boire, que la boisson venait piquer sa langue et son palais, elle commença à cacher des bouteilles dans sa chambre, à un endroit où seule Susan pouvait les trouver et qui ne risquait pas de tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un ou Sarah ou Shrimpie pouvait les trouver.

Mais une chose était sûre c'est que Sarah s'était aperçue de sa nouvelle drogue qui avait imprégné sa maitresse et impuissante Sarah la regarder faire

C'est à ce moment-là que Susan changeât de comportement ou peut avant son addiction ou après, Sarah ne le savait pas, elle commençait à marmonnait pour elle-même, à donner des ordres, en criant. Une fois, Sarah avait fait quelque chose que Susan jugea de mal, et elle se mit à crier, comme une véritable hystérique, son visage changeât complètement de forme et il était totalement modifié par la fureur, rouge vif.

Susan n'hésitait pas à courir après sa femme de chambre, cette dernière était totalement apeurée par le changement soudain d'humeur.

Le comportement de Susan allait en empirant, Sarah était très patiente, même extrêmement patiente avec sa maîtresse, l'excusant pour tout, même pour les choses les plus extrêmes qui soit, mais un jour cela atteignait une telle proportion que Sarah ne voulait plus lui pardonner un tel point.

A chaque crise, chaque débordement chaque pleur, et chaque cas exubérant, qui atteignait des stades que Sarah ne pouvait pas y croire tellement, ils étaient farfelus, Susan essaye en pleurant à Sarah de lui pardonner son comportement. Elle disait qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ses humeurs, qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Susan, ne se contrôlait pas, ses crises de colères ses impulsions, était à une proportion et un extrême qui dépasse son entendement.

Mais parfois, Susan était cruelle, et elle le savait parfaitement. Susan pouvait humilier Sarah en lui disant que c'était elle, la maitresse, qu'elle donnait les ordres.

Susan, lui interdisait de porter des robes plus légères, et plus adaptées au climat, cela devait être absolument sa robe noire. Car il fallait donner l'exemple aux autochtones, et aux voisins et nouveaux arrivant anglais pour continuer la mode.

Cette fois-ci, c'était plus grave aux yeux de Sarah, cela se passa en Janvier 1923, elle la regardait avec malice et pouvoir, Susan l'obligeait à l'appelait maîtresse, elle lui disait qu'elle commandait que Sarah n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la moindre question, et cela était une véritable humiliation et torture, car Susan à quel point Sarah aimait sa liberté, son autonomie et sa liberté de pensée.

Sarah regarda Susan droit dans les yeux, un voile de menace et défie dans ses yeux. Sarah ne voulait pas obéir à Susan.

Elle lui dit que si cela continuer Sarah partirai et elle n'hésitera pas à le faire, mais qu'elle devrait payer son billet de retour.

Susan était rouge de honte et ne voulait pas se laisser intimider par une domestique, si Sarah partait elle se débrouillerai toute seule mais attention Sarah n'aurait évidemment pas de lettre de référence.

« Très bien, milady, dans se cas je pars, il est hors de question que je reste ici de toute façon, ce pays est entrain de me rendre folle. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne resterez pas en Inde bien longtemps, si vous prenez contact avec l'ambassade ils vous ramèneront, il serait hors de question pour eux qu'un de leur ressortissant Britannique reste sur un sol colonisé. »

Sarah tourna les talons et partit en claquant, la porte, c'était la dernière fois, qu'elle verrait Susan MacClare.

Elle se dirigeât très vite et presque en courant dans sa chambre, avant elle comptait dire à l'intendante qu'elle partait le plus vite possible.

Elle était en train de préparer ses bagages, son sac ouvert sur son lit, c'était tard dans la soirée elle ne trouverait certainement pas un hôtel ouvert, et si c'était le cas elle aurait de la chance.

Elle avait réussi à se faire des économies. Elle rangeait ses vêtements avec fureur, et colère et des larmes inondaient ses joues, elle se détestait, pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette aventure, cela aurait dû lui faire oublier son passé, et cela n'avait pas était le cas, tous ces tentatives pour oublier pour tourner la page étaient devenues infructueuses.

Sarah était revenue plusieurs fois dans le présent alors qu'elle se remémorer toutes les aventures qu'elle avait eues, Susan, revenait à chaque fois. Elle poussait des soupirs de mélancolie et nostalgique du temps passé avec Susan.

Susan avait été si gentille avec elle, mais qui en réalité était une véritable peste et garce, et une manipulatrice. Elle lui avait promis l'aventure et l'évasion dans un monde meilleure.

Sarah ne s'était pas plu en Inde, un pays qui sentait mauvais avec toute les déchets et les selles des animaux, empoisonnaient les rues.

Sarah ne supportait pas ce pays, elle voulait revenir en Angleterre, revoir sa maison et sa famille. Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir en premier lieux. Stupide Inde sanglante, sanglante, sanglante.

Sarah répéta se moment dans sa tête encore et encore, c'était à s'en rendre malade. Elle renifla pour elle-même en s'attaquant de nouveau à son sac, et y rangent ses affaires, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, et d'y mettre un peut d'aire sur son visage

Elle n'avait pas de référence et Susan ne lui en donnerait certainement pas, et elle pensa à Cora, elle se doutait beaucoup que Cora… Non, lady Grantham lui en donnerait après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle devra se débrouiller toute seule, comme à chaque fois.

Susan était devenue détestable et invivable avec le temps. Pour Sarah s'était décidée elle rentrait en Angleterre par tous les moyens même si c'était la dernière chose sur terre qu'elle ferait. Sarah prit son sac et partie dans la nuit ne prenant pas la peine de dire au revoir à n'importe qui….


	4. Rentrer par tous les moyens

Chapitre 4 : Rentrer par tous les moyens

_Janvier 1923_

Il faisait nuit noire dans les quartiers de Bombay et c'était en pleine période de la mousson. Il était en train de pleuvoir, les rues était inondées, Sarah avait réussi à trouver refuge et un logement décent dans un petit hôtel, après avoir parcouru plusieurs dizaines de rues, se protégeant du mieux qu'elle put de la pluie battante, l'inondant presque.

Sarah demanda de l'aide, un abri à plusieurs hôtels, mais ceux-ci étaient trop chers ou complets, secouant la tête d'une air navré et désolé qu'il n'y avait plus de place, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle dorme dans le quartier des domestiques, quand celle-ci suggéra l'idée.

L'auberge était complète, il y avait un brouhaha de bruit et de cacophonie, de gens discutant, Sarah se frayant un chemin jusqu'au comptoir.

L'aubergiste lui avait dit, qui parlait un mélange d'anglais et d'Hindi, qu'il n'y avait plus de place, tout était complet, mais qu'il restait une chambre dans le quartier des domestiques, près de la cuisine. Sarah avait accepté, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour une chambre, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Et elle devait de toute façon libérer la place, car ce n'était que provisoire et d'un autre côté il y avait un autre des domestiques qui occupait les lieux. Donc, ce ne serait que pour une nuit.

Les domestiques de la maison de Susan avaient proposé à Sarah de lui trouver un travail ou de l'aider à regagner l'Angleterre, mais Sarah avait refusé, et quand bien même elle aurait accepté, elle était bien trop fière et indépendante pour accepter une telle offre, Sarah devra travailler pour réussir à regagner l'Europe.

Sarah s'était demandée si elle aurait pu avoir la possibilité ne faisant plus partie du service, de profiter de cette nouvelle liberté d'autonomie de pouvoir voyager, de pouvoir explorer l'Inde ou d'autres pays à son aise, et de parfaire sa culture. Mais en réfléchissant bien, Sarah se dit que non, elle laissa passer une chance.

Elle aurait pu voyager, tout en travaillant pour rentrer en Angleterre, cela aussi était une idée.

Sarah dormit dans cette petite pièce de l'hôtel, son sac faisant office d'oreiller. Elle dormit mal cette nuit là – comme n'importe quelle nuit d'ailleurs- elle réfléchit à une solution pour rentrer, elle devra trouver du travail, travailler tous les jours pour s'assurer un meilleur transport pour voyager.

Travailler chaque jour au fils du voyage. Sarah avait déjà quelques économies, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Et elle se disait qu'il n'était pas question, que c'était hors de question qu'elle reste une année de plus dans se pays. Elle y avait déjà passé presque un an, un an de trop, elle voulait revoir sa famille et se construire une nouvelle.

Une vie autre que la vie dans le service. Elle s'était dit qu'elle peut y arriver, mais y arrivera-t-elle, un resserrement de douleur tordit ses entrailles, à cette pensée, oui elle espérait qu'un jour tout finira par s'arranger, c'était sa chance, enfin elle l'espérait il en allait du bien-être de son estomac, et elle craignait que sa bile remonte jusque dans sa gorge lui tordant sa gorge et sa bouche.

Elle devait rentrer par n'importe quel moyen, que ce soit en bateau, à la nage, à vélo ou à pied, elle rentrera, marcher jusqu'à se que ses pieds lui fassent mal, marcher le long des frontières des diverses pays, parcourant les montagnes et vallées des sites ! Elle était déterminée à le faire. Même si elle devait prendre un avion, s'il le fallait.

L'avion, une nouvelle invention, qui avait amené les bombardements et les batailles aériennes, pendant la Grande Guerre, encore une invention qui a été nuisible pour l'homme, encore une invention qui a suscité à des fins de tuerie et de barbarie.

Sarah se dit qu'elle était une aventurière, courageuse et téméraire, qui allait de l'avant et qui n'avait peur de rien, si ce n'est de ses démons ou de son ombre. Elle rentrerait par tous les moyens. Se dit Sarah au petit matin.


End file.
